Vehicle suspension spring pockets have conventionally been made from sheet steel and are generally comprised of multiple pieces stamped and formed from the sheet steel and subsequently welded or fastened together by other acceptable means. While this method of constructing spring pockets has generally performed satisfactorily, the systems have the inherent drawback of having increased weight due to the overlapping of materials and, as with any multi-piece construction, some degree of unwanted variation occurs during the assembly process. Further, the multi-piece configuration inherently has additional costs associated with its production. Each component of the assembly must be individually stamped, positioned with respect to one another in a holding fixture, and subsequently fastened together. Each operation required to produce the final assembled spring pocket requires additional handling and therefore an increase in labor costs. There are also additional costs associated with producing and maintaining the several dies required to stamp the multiple pieces, the holding fixture used in fastening the pieces, and the welding or other fastening equipment which may be used in the assembly process to produce the final assembled spring pocket.